jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Big Hero 6 is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians' travels take them to the city of San Fransokyo, where they meet young Hiro Hamada who lost his brother Tadashi in a fire. When a mysterious masked man named Yokai attacks the city, Hiro and the Justice Guardians bring together a group of young heroes to stop this menace. Trivia *Botley, Midna, Sora, Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy will guest star in this. *Xion makes her first invention in this Adventure. *Scrat will make several brief appearances in this. Scenes At San Fransokyo Institute of Technology *Midna: *laughs* Someone's sure enjoying himself. *Jeffrey: *laughs excitedly* *Discord: *dubbed as Commander Rourke* Like a child on Christmas. *Aqua: *giggles* Enjoying yourself, dear? *Jeffrey: Oh, yeah!! * Jaden: *chuckles* Try to at least calm down, big bro. *Jeffrey: I can't help it! This is so awesome! *Xion: *smiles* I feel so excited being here too! *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's my girl. *Tadashi: Enjoying your visit so far? *Jeffrey: Yes, of course. This is incredible! *Xion: I feel so inspired! *Aqua: *smiles* *Tadashi: Just wait 'til you meet my friends. *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. *Wasabi: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Do not move! Behind the line, please! *Jeffrey: Yikes! *gets behind the line* *Spike: *gets behind the line* What for? *Xion: *gets behind the line* *Tadashi: Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro. And meet the Justice Guardians. *Wasabi: Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed. *Jeffrey: Whoa! Is that...?! *Wasabi: *takes out and apple* Catch. *tosses the apple through his invention and the apple is sliced into thin peels* *Xion: Wow! *catches one* *Baby Lily: ...! Oooooooooooooooooohhhh!!! *catches one too* *Jeffrey: WOW!! *Hiro: *catches an apple peel* Wow..... *Midna: What is that? *(Wasabi turns on his invention to show several last lines) *Jeffrey: WHOA!! *Hiro: Laser enduced plasma? *Jeffrey: Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Someone's happy. Mourning Tadashi *Jaden: *sheds a few tears* *Jeffrey: *growls calmly as he sheds tears* *Jaden: *Hugs Jeffrey* I feel bad for Hiro.... *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden back* *Jaden: *shedding tears* Hiro losing his brother....... It makes me worry if I'll lose you, big brother!!! *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden tight* I won't let that happen, little brother. Never. *Jaden: ....... I hope so.... I can't live without you, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: And i can't go on without you, Jaden. *Aqua: *hugs Jaden too* I'll always be here for you too, Jaden. *Jaden: *sniffs* Thanks Aqua... *Xion: *hugs Jaden as well* Quiet! *Baymax: We jumped out a window! *Meowth: *whispers* Shh! Shut up! * Tammy: *whispers* Now come on! Get up those stairs! *(They try to get Baymax upstairs) * Baymax: *lands his head on the first step* *DJ: Oh, brother. *Midna: *moans in annoyance* He's hopeless... * Xion: Let's just get this over with. * Aunt Cass: Hiro?! You home sweetie?! * Jaden: ...! *gulps* *Jeffrey: Uh oh. *whispers to everyone* Okay. Act casual. *Hiro: Um........ *to Aunt Cass* That's right! *Midna: *whispers* What about the talking marshmallow here? * Scamper: We'll take care of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man here. *Jeffrey: All right. Carchase * *Alexis: *struggles to get to the surface but starts to lose consciousness* *(Dragon-Jeffrey sees Alexis and quickly grabs her) *(Dragon-Aqua points to the surface) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and swims to the surface* *The Mask: *turns into a submarine* Up scope! *babbles in German as he carries Jesse and May to the surface* *(Everyone gets to the surface) *Jaden: *coughs* *Dragon-Xion: Everyone okay? *Jesse: I think so... *Goofy: That was close... *Alexis: My life flashed through my eyes! I thought I almost drowned!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: I got you, little sis. *Alexis: *smiles a bit* Thank you for saving us. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Xion's invention *Xion: Mommy? Daddy? ..... I wanna build an invention of my very own. *Jeffrey: ...! Really? *Aqua: Hmmm.... What do you think, dear? * Jeffrey: ... *smiles* I don't see why not. * Xion: *smiles widely* REALLY, DADDY?!? * Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, sweetie. * Xion: *smiles widely and hugs Jeffrey* Oh thank you, daddy!!!! *Jeffrey: *hugs her back* Aw. You're welcome. *Aqua: *smiles* Now sweetie. Before you can invent, you need an idea. *Xion: I know. But i haven't thought of one yet. *Jeffrey: Remember what Bigweld says. "See a need, fill a need." *Xion: Right. Thanks, Daddy. Mommy. *Aqua: Look around you, my little Princess. You could be inspired by what you may find. *Xion: *smiles* I'll do my best. I'll let you know when i find my inspiration. * Jeffrey: *smiles* * (Xion walks around until she looks outside to see Tammy, Meowth and Baby Lily) * Tammy: Okay. Okay I think I've got it this time. *Xion: ...? * Meowth: You sure about this, Tam? * Tammy: The pill Mr. Dragonheart created gave my brother DJ flight, so maybe I can too! *Meowth: Let's hope so, kiddo. *Tammy: *gets into position, and takes a big leap into the air* *Baby Lily: ...! *Tammy: *falls to the ground* Oof! *Meowth: Ooh! * Xion: ...! * Baby Lily: You okay, Tammy?!? * Tammy: Yeah. I'm okay. I've been through worse. * Xion: *thinks to herself* Poor Tammy. She hasn't gain the power of flight yet. ...!! Wait! That's it! * (Xion rushes back to Aqua and Jeffrey) *Jeffrey: ...? *Xion: *smiles* I have my idea!!! *Aqua: That's wonderful! *Jeffrey: *smiles* What is it? *Xion: A flying suit. For Tammy. *Aqua: *smiles* Great idea! *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm so proud of you. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks daddy. *(In Hiro's lab) *Jeffrey: Hm. *Xion: Daddy? I'm gonna need to do a full body scan of Tammy for the blueprints. * Jeffrey: You leave that to me. * DJ: What're you gonna do, Mr. Dragonheart? * Jeffrey: You'll see. * Xion: Good luck daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles and takes out his scanner* *(Outside, Baby Lily is petting Tammy) *Tammy: *purrs happily as she's petted* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pets Tammy* *(Jeffrey approaches them) *Baby Lily: Oh. Hi Uncwe Jeffwey. *Jeffrey: Hi, girls. *Tammy: What is it, Mr. Dragonheart? *Jeffrey: I was actually looking for you, Tam. *Tammy: You were? * Jeffrey: *takes his scanner out* Came by to check on updates on your powers. * Tammy: Wow! Really?! *Jeffrey: Yep. *Tammy: *smiles* You think I can finally fly like DJ can?! *Jeffrey: Well, we'll see. But don't worry. Even if you can't yet, you'll be able to soon enough. Just wait and see. *Tammy: Okay. I'm ready. * Jeffrey: Good. * Baby Lily: ...? *stands back* * Jeffrey: Now hold still. *activates his scanner and uses it on Tammy* * Tammy: *stands still* *(A minute later...) * Jeffrey: *smiles* All done! * Tammy: That's it? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *checks the scanner* *Tammy: So...? What're the updates? * Jeffrey: Well, your ice breath has gotten even stronger. * Tammy: Really? *Jeffrey: Yep. You've mastered it quite well. *Tammy: *smiles* Thank you Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Tammy. *(Jeffrey returns to the lab) *Xion: Did you get it, daddy? *Jeffrey: Yep. It's all ready for you, Xion. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, daddy. Can you upload it on the computer for me, please? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *gets on the computer and starts uploading the full body scan of Tammy* *Xion: *smiles* Perfect! Now I can work on the design for the flight suit! *DJ: Can i help, Xion? Please? *Xion: *smiles* Of coarse you can, little brother. *DJ: *smiles* Thanks, big sister! *Xion: Okay now.... *starts to draw over the scanned image of Tammy with an electronic pen* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Let me know if you need anything else. *Xion: *finishes* Hm..... Do you think this would fly? *shows her sketches* *Jeffrey: *smiles* Oh, yes. *Aqua: Hm... May I make a suggestion? *draws one little edit on the design with the electronic pen* *Xion: *looks at it and smiles* Thanks, Mommy. *Aqua: *smiles* It'll be safe to use now. *Xion: *smiles* *DJ: Now to build it? *Xion: That's right. Stop, Baymax! * Jesse: Baymax! Stop!!! * (Baymax shoves Jesse out of the way) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he blocks Baymax's path* * (Baymax lifts Dragon-Jeffrey and tosses him) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* *Callaghan: *runs from Baymax* *Baymax: *violently goes after Callaghan* *Tammy: *jumps on Baymax* NO!!! *DJ: *jumps on Baymax* Stop!!! *Baymax: *gets the cubs off him* *DJ: Whoa! *Botley: *grabs Baymax's left arm* *Cyborg: *grabs Baymax's right arm* *Baymax: *shakes Botley and Cyborg off him* *Sora: No! *Donald: STOP!!!!! *charges at Baymax* *(Baymax shoves Donald out of the way) *Goofy: *gets hit by Donald* *Fred: *jumps on Baymax and pulls him away* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Turn him off, Hiro!!! *Hiro: Callaghan must pay!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: But this won't solve anything! *Hiro: STAY OUT OF THIS!!!! *(Callaghan continues to avoid Baymax) *Xion: Baymax, don't! *Jaden: Hiro.... Terminating Callaghan would've only made things worse.... *Twilight: Revenge isn't the way to solve anything. *Hiro: Oh yeah?! How would you know?! *Jaden: Because I once did what you tried to do, Hiro!!!! *(Hiro was surprised by this) *Jaden: Listen to me. Several years ago, I Dueled against a monster named Brron, the Mad King of Dark World. During that Duel, 4 of my friends were used as sacrifices to create a card called Super Polymerization. And one of them.... was my sweet Alexis.... I was so hurt and so angry with what Brron did that I wanted revenge on him. I won that Duel, but the darkness inside of me took control of me and turned me into a villain called the Supreme King. *Jeffrey: *gently puts his hand on Jaden's shoulder* *Jaden: What I'm trying to say Hiro.... is that I don't want you to end like me.... *Jeffrey: All of us have been in the same position as you are. *Hiro: I...... I had no idea..... *King Mickey: Hiro, we understand how you feel. But revenge is like a poison. It could take you over. And then it turns you into something ugly. *Aqua: We're sorry Callaghan is the reason Tadashi's dead. But we promise he will pay for it. *Jeffrey: We'll stop him...together. Final Battle *Jaden: Callaghan!!! Put Krei down!!! *Jeffrey: It's over!!! *Hiro: Is this what Abigail would've wanted?! *Callaghan: Abigail is gone!!!! *Jeffrey: Stand down, Callaghan!! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films Category:Disney Films